Benutzer Diskussion:Gunblade73/Archiv 5
---- Smalltalk Wenn man von egal was machen könnte hätte ich aus Hangover 2 die Szene mit dem Passwort gemacht. Wäre aber für die Almanach bestimmt unpassen :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 11:27, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Wer hat denn da seine Seite geleert? Ergo: eine Runde spammen >D --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 14:54, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Haha xDD das war ja mal wieder absehbar :D (warte nur, bis du deine Disku mal wieder archivierst >D hehe) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 15:38, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Nur mal s eine Frage wegen der WT Veränderung. Was war da denn falsch? Ich hab mich ja da an diese Hilfseite gehalten. Und wie soll ich dann jetzt die Seiten machen? Da sind ja jetzt keine Links mehr. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 20:32, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Gut zu wissen :) Nur wie soll ich des mit den Links dann machen, da steht jetzt ja so was wie [[[[Benutzer:Adriano D Adamo/Walkthrough:Dissidia 012/Prologue - Path to Sanctuary]] |Prologue - Path to Sanctuary]]. Soll ich da nich lieber einen Link da hin tun? [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 20:38, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Wegen den Namen. Ich wusste nicht wie man die eckigen Klammern macht. Also hab ich es aus der Hilfsseite kopiert und die jeweiligen Wörter reingeschrieben. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 21:01, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hab eine echt gute Nachricht. Ich habe die Story von Dissidia beendet. Das heißt ich kann bald mit dem Walktrouhgt beginnen. Und wenn es geht, weil ich werde mich in nächster Zeit mit dem WT beschäftige, dass du vielleicht ein Mission machst wo als Ziel die Tabellen bei den Espern von Revenant Wings ist. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 20:17, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Beschreibungen von Spielen Guten Tag :) Ich wollte Fragen, ob man nicht bei manchen Charakteren und Orten die Beschreibung des Spiels schreiben kann. Wenn ja, würde ich das übernehmen^^ Hope Destiny 10:47, 22. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Welche Beschreibungen meinst du denn? Kannst du mir mal ein Beispiel geben? P.S.: Willkommen übr. im Almanach :) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 19:24, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Ich nehm mal Final Fantasy XIII als Beispiel. Dort ist doch dieser Datenlog und da stehen die Beschreibungen von Lightning und anderen wichtigen Characteren. :) Und danke x) :Hope Destiny 13:50, 27. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Okay x) Danke dir. Werde sehen ob ich das schaffe, aber wie ich mich kenne... xD Und an welcher Stelle soll ich sie Einfügen? Also die Beschreibungen? Hope Destiny 21:42, 27. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Nachhilfe Dann stell ich die Frage hier noch einmal. Ich weiß nicht ob du sie schon beantwortet hast, aber ich komme ja nicht auf die Nachrichtenseite und lust, den Mist kurz anzuschmeißen hab ich keine. Meine Frage war: "Kaliumpermanganat ist ein starkes Oxidationsmittel. Wann ist die Oxidationskraft am stärksten und wann am schwächsten". Hast du eine Ahnung was die werten Herren Fragesteller da von mir wissen wollen könnten? --[[User:TheBlue|'TheBlue']]32px|link=Benutzer_Diskussion:TheBlue 10:45, 27. Feb. 2012 (UTC)